


The Red Maple Tree

by superscavenger



Series: #CreampuffWeek 2015 [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Picnic, Silas On The Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Perry sets up a 'get to know' picnic for the floor on the grounds of Silas, Carmilla gets the idea to take Laura to a special place in her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Maple Tree

‘Floor Picnic!’

Different reactions come from different areas of the common room. Of course, from you, it’s a long groan followed by you head falling into your hands, from Laura it’s veiled excitement followed by a quick glance at you with a grin, and from LaF it’s just a big thumbs up at everyone.

You catch their eye and you mouth at them. ‘You’re so whipped, bioweirdo.’

They subtly stick their tongue out at you so Perry can’t see, and you just laugh because they just can’t stop. They’re so whipped it’s not even funny anym- 

Nah, it’s still funny, you think.

You and Laura are assigned confections, much to your girlfriend’s incredibly enthusiastic satisfaction.

Being the good vampire that you are, you let her pull you around the questionable convenience store on the Silas Campus picking up all kinds of treats she was probably not allowed much at home: cookies, snack cakes, Reese’s pieces, Haribo’s…you briefly wonder how she’s not 300 pounds. 

You hug her from behind at the checkout. You can’t help it. She’s too adorable and excitable and you’ve been a little broodier than normal today, and maybe you haven’t been giving her enough attention. When she covers your hand that sits on her hip with her own, you feel so much better. 

The picnic day comes round all too soon, and you offer to help Perry with the gazebo and the blankets. She’s not exactly made of muscle, and LaF isn’t that much help in that department, instead measuring how much of the Silas field everybody can stand on without the probability of a land mine going off. 

People start arriving about 1 minute later than planned, and you, LaF and Laura stand in a line as you watch Perry go out of control. She runs from blanket to blanket making sure everything is prepared and going to plan. 

About thirty minutes in everybody’s arrived, already starting to eat sandwiches and the like. And Perry’s still obsessing.

As LaF tries their best to calm her down, you steal a punnet of strawberries and a speaker you’d put down next to one of the blankets. 

Laura’s appetite crosses your mind briefly and you snag a snack cake for her. You want to show her something special.

You tap her lightly on the shoulder and beckon her away, both of you walking through the arch, almost tiptoeing so Perry doesn’t notice. 

‘Where are we going, Carmilla?’ She’s slightly wary, you detect that immediately. But you hope… you know she’ll like it. 

You stop at the red maple tree that sticks out like a beautiful sore thumb in one of the fields in the courtyard. 

You put the food down and fetch Laura who’s a little way behind, her eyes transfixed on the tree.

She feels your hand squeeze hers and she looks at you, sees how you’ve been looking at her. With love. You’re not afraid to admit that anymore.

‘Why are we at the red maple?’

You smile at her innocence, her inquisitiveness about life. It fuels your lust for it that you thought had died so many years ago.

‘I planted this maple tree, just before I met Ell. I wanted a constant that wasn’t my witch of a mother or my pesky brothers. I just find it rather funny… people have been wondering how this sort of tree could grow in the middle of Austria, and survive this long, too. I’ve been keeping it alive, day by day without a soul noticing. I never shared this with Ell because I didn’t get the chance. But I have it with you. I wanted you to know the secret of the red maple of Silas. Even when it wasn’t on Silas ground.’

Laura squeezes your hand again, not feeling the need to respond. She simply kisses your jawline from the side and walks away for a minute, pulling out her phone and connecting it with the speaker, putting it down when soft piano chords begin to sound through the courtyard.

She holds out her hands and you smile wryly, taking them and twirling her softly into you arms. You dance to the piano’s melody for some time, not even a waltz. Just holding each other in movement.

‘Ludovico Einaudi. Didn’t take you for a modern classical music lover.’

‘I’m not. It’s just this one. I giorni’s so beautiful and it just brings out memories of happier times for me. Like right now.’

You press your forehead against hers and sway to the familiar music.

Later, in true couples fashion, you feed each other strawberries and Laura can’t get over the sexuality of the deed - bursts out laughing every time she tries to feed you one. Her laughter reminds you of how goddamn lucky you are.

But you’ve known that since you came back from the dead for Laura.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my tumblr - uselesslesbianvampqueen :)


End file.
